Forum:Sonic Rivals 3 ideas
: User 1 The Third Sonic PSP Game Characters Sonic-Knux Tails-Rouge Shadow-Silver ::New Characters : Blaze-Amy Cream-Gamma Dexter-Charmy Locations Green Hill Hot Volcano(New) The Others is Unknown Note : This is a user generated pagwe for ideas on a possible sequel to a new Sonic Rivals game. Please just make your own section to keep from discriminating others ideas, like the one above. Thank You! P.S., Good characters, but I feel that Gamma should be switched with Omega, and Espio should make a return. (User 2) User 2 Title: Sonic Rivals: Alliance Characters *Sonic-Tails *Knuckles-Espio; *Amy-Vector; *Blaze-Marine; *Silver-Jet; *Shadow-Omega; *Rouge-Charmy *Mighty-Cream *Afterwards, there will be a team of 4 characters in 5 teams later througout the game. *1. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Vector *2. Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, Marine *3. Shadow, Omega, Rouge, Charmy *4. Silver, Jet, Mighty, Cream *5. super sonic, darkspine sonic , super knuckles , super shadow My note exactly, instead of knocking someone's ideas by erasing them, we can all make more ideas for the staff to see our ideas. Oh, and thanks for the compliments and changes. I may take it into consideration. Just to make room for more interactivity. Levels: 1. Crystal Beach: A shiny seaside in which the atmosphere is bright and the race will mostly be held on a bridge. Match-Ups:Sonic vs Amy, Tails vs Vector, Knuckles vs Blaze, Espio vs Marine, Shadow vs Rouge, Omega vs Charmy, Silver vs. Mighty, Jet vs Cream 2. Underground Base- A huge computer base found underneath Cyrystal Beach, and Eggman hideout. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Silver, Tails vs Jet, Amy vs Mighty, Vector vs Cream, Knuckles vs Shadow, Espio vs Omega, Blaze vs Rouge, Marine vs Charmy 3. Steel Circus- A heavy iron tent filled with deadly machines and casino like mini-games. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Shadow, Tails vs Omega, Amy vs Rouge, Vector vs Charmy, Knuckles vs Silver, Espio vs Jet, Blaze vs Mighty, Marine vs Cream. 4. Snow City- An almost ice-cold abandoned city that Mighty once lived for a time, but had to leave because of a mysteriuos weather change, which does not seem like an accident. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Knuckles, Tails vs Espio, Amy vs Blaze, Vector vs Marine, Shadow vs Silver, Omega vs Jet, Rouge vs Mighty, Charmy vs Cream 5. Black Forest- A quiet and dark forest found in the middle of the Sunset Forest. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Vector, Tails vs Amy, Knuckles vs Marine, Espio vs Blaze, Shadow vs Charmy, Omega vs Rouge, Silver vs Cream, Jet vs Mighty 6. Angel Island- The floating island over the world's largest ocean, and the housing area of the Master Emerald. Match-Ups: Sonic vs Jet, Tails vs Mighty, Amy vs Cream, Vector vs Silver, Knuckles vs Rouge, Espio vs Shadow, Blaze vs Charmy, Marine vs Omega, super shadow vs super sonic, super knuckles vs dark spine sonic User 3 SEGA should try making this Sonic Rivals enjoyable. Might make playing it more fun. I don't know, just an idea. Enzeru I agree with the above user, except Dexter-Charmy would be replaced with another combo, maybe some characters that never had a role in the games. Also, it might be Blaze-Jet, Rouge-Omega, etc. The characters might not even be in teams for the next game, but if there is a sequel to Rivals 2, it won't be Rivals 3, and Amy will probably be playable. User 4 I don't have a PSP,have a PS2,and I was wondering,what if Sonic Rivals 3 was ported to All Consoles?.The Tails Doll Killer 04:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) User 5 I think the teams should be more likely, like (Characters added) Sonic/Tails (classic combo!!!), Shadow/Rouge (Sonic Adventure 2. Play it.), Knuckles/Espio (remember Chaotix?), Metal Sonic/Omega (robot power!), Silver/Blaze (do the Time Warp!!!), Big/Amy (Sooonic Heeeeroooooes...) Stages/Bosses Zone 1: Coastal Paradise - A beautiful seaside resort with towering palm trees and gigantic lighthouses. Boss 1: Egg Drill - A small red pod with a large drill attached on the top, with Eggman Nega sitting in the center. Zone 2: Underwater Palace - A magnificent and colorful kingdom located below the waves. Boss 2: Egg Scallop: An enormous clam-shaped vehicle that clamps its jaws on approaching foes. Eggman Nega sits in a spherical "pearl" in the center of the mech. Zone 3: Magic Casino - A colorful city that never sleeps that is filled with giant pinball tables and slot machines. Boss 3: Egg Dice - A floating red cube with Eggman Nega at the center. Another dice, this time blue, floats on the opposite side of Eggman Nega. You must hit the blue dice until the number on top is one, then repeat the same for the red dice. the red dice will then crack open, leaving Eggman Nega vulnerable. Zone 4: Starry Fields - A farm located in the far off country, with bright stars shining down. Boss 4: Egg Hog - A mechanical boar with two large tusks on its front. It attacks by ramming at its foes, and Eggman Nega is in the face of it. Zone 5: Sky Armada - A fleet of flying battleships located high up in the clouds. Boss 5: Egg Cannon - A large stationary weapon located at the heart of the flagship, with Eggman Nega in the cockpit. Zone 6: Lunar Core - The hot lava-filled core of the Moon. Eggman Nega has outfitted the place with large amounts of machinery. Boss 6: Egg Warrior - A large robot that is the main focus of the game. Zone 6 boss 2 the perfect chaos, It is not a vehicle, but a humanoid machine remotely controlled by Eggman Nega. Hey,here's my idea. Zone 7:Maybe The Death Egg Should Make a return,maybe even Green Hill.Boss:Egg Warrior 2-Eggman Nega has made a second robot since Sonic and friends destroyed the original-Destroyed by jumping on its head. Story Eggman Nega is at it again!!! This time he has built a doomsday machine known as the Egg Warrior. Unfortunately, it is powered by the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, which he has stolen. SLJ Done out of sheer boredom... -.- Playable *'Sonic' *'Tails' *'Knuckles' *'Amy' *'Cream' *'Espio' *'Vector' *'Shadow' *'Rouge' *'Omega' *'Silver' *'Metal' Non-Playable *'Eggman' *'Nega' *'Charmy' *'Cheese' *'Chocola' *'Big' *'Blaze' (Flashback only) *'Johnny' *'Chaos' *'Omochao' *'Commander' *'Ifrit' Stages *'Emerald Coast' *'Angel Island' *'Calm City Resort' *'Mechanical Shelter' *'Erupting Volcano' *'Hideaway Shuttle' *'Space Getaway' *'The Future' *'Final Blast' *Extra Zone:Green Hill Modes *'Story' *'Race' *'Battle' *'Boss' *'Multiplayer' *'Card' *'Shop' *'Options' *'free play' Story Sonic New User Playable Characters: Sonic Tails Knuckles Rouge Shadow Espio Metal Sonic Silver Jet Blaze Amy Mighty Omega Cream super sonic Super knuckles Super shadow Darkspine sonic Non-Playable: Charmy Vector Big Omochao Eggman Eggman Nega Chaos BlazeSonic I think Sega could also make it for the DS and they should also make new characters like in my list: Team sonic:Sonic,Blaze,tails and marine Team Shadow:Shadow,rouge,omega, Knuckles and storm Team Jet:Jet wave Silver And Blaze (Only boss and flashback) Team Espio: Espio vector amy and shade Flashbacks: Amy (Sonic's story) Storm (Only in Jet's story) Blaze ( Only in Jet's and Shadow's Story ) Sonic and Jet's Battle ( Seen in Jet's story) Guest stars: Tikal ( In the past and furture and present) Mario ( Battle of Sonic vs. jet and Shadow vs Sonic) Yoshi ( Only On Angel island and Dream island) Nights ( Playable on Dream island, angel island and Plaza land and makes a short fly on Aqua Island) Stages Garden island Fruit island Angel island speed island Hedghog and cat island Aqua island Dream island Battle island ( Only battle's ) Death island E123Brawler Alright, so first is gameplay. The game plays like the other Rivals titles except with improved graphics. Also, the special moves used to screw with opponents are still in the game, but now boost moves are added. For example, Sonic’s new attack move is Sonic Wind, which works like it did in SA2. His Sonic Boom move from previous Rivals is now his boost move, and now does no damage. Everything is basically intact. Collecting rings gives you the boost move now, while destroying enemies gives you the attack move. Most importantly, most characters have different attacks besides homing now, but they can all still spin dash. Also, everyone can now jump at will. There are more alternate routes in the courses. Characters Sonic :Returning from both games(obviously) he is the second fastest character, tied with Shadow and behind Metal Sonic. :Attack-Sonic Wind: It works exactly like it did in SA2. ‘Nuff said. :Boost-Sonic Boom: Breaking the sound barrier, Sonic simply runs fast. Really, really fast. :Sonic’s normal ability is the homing attack. Knuckles :Sonic’s friendly rival is back, and with a temper! :Attack-Hammer Punch: Returning from the first game, he punches the ground to stun all enemies. :Boost-Dig: Knuckles digs under the ground, moving at a much faster pace. :Knuckles has a limited glide ability and uses punches as attacks. Shadow :Sonic’s doppleganger loves the spotlight, so let’s give him more! :Attack-Chaos Spear: Works just like SA2. :Boost-Chaos Control: Like in Shadow the Hedgehog, he flies forward in a blistering speed. :Shadow is tied with Sonic in speed, but it takes him longer to achieve his speed. He has a homing attack for his ability. Silver :Using ESP and PSI, Silver is what Shadow could be, without the Chaos power. He is one formidable opponent. :Attack-ESP: Causes screwed up controls to other players, but does no damage. :Boost-Time Warp: Doing what he does best, Silver time warps to a further point in the race. :Silver flips opponents for his ability. Metal Sonic :Sonic’s real rival and the game’s fastest character, but he takes a long time to achieve such feats of speed. :Attack-Copy: He copies his opponent’s attack. :Boost-Copy: He copies his opponent’s boost :Homing Attack is his ability. Tails :Sonic’s sidekick is triumphantly returning. :Attack-Ring Bombs: Electric fake rings are shot at opponents. :Boost-Tornado: Hops into the tornado to fly over and past the competition. :His ability is a tail spin attack, and he can now normally fly short distances. Rouge :Knuckles’ rival and seductive player returns (to the joy of many fanboys). :Attack-Charm Ray: Stuns and dazes opponents in a way similar to Silver’s, but it does damage. :Boost-Dig: Works like Knuckles’. :Rouge’s ability’s involve kicks, gliding, and flying. She has the option to glide along the ground like Knuckles, or temporarily fly like Tails. Espio :Out of the shadows, a warrior emerges………… :Attack-Leaf Strike: A cool, flashy ninja move in which Espio somehow strikes everyone from the shadows. :Boost-Chroma-Cammo: Gains a speed boost and becomes invisible. :Espio throws shuriken for attacks and his spin dash is actually a leaf swirl. Blaze :Silver’s best (only) friend and friendly rival to Sonic enters the race. :Attack-Sol Field: Blaze sets opponents on fire, damaging them and making their movement wonky. :Boost-Flame Dash: Her feet set on fire and she blasts forward. It can damage those it contacts, but it doesn’t last very long. :Blaze shoots fireballs for her standard attack and fire spins instead of spin dashing. E-123 Omega :He can be considered both Shadow and Metal Sonic’s rival, and is the slowest character in the game. He also has the lowest jump, but can hover. :Attack-Homing Missle: A missle bombardment from the sky. :Boost-Super Turbine: Going at mach speed is pretty sweet, but this boost is slower than the others. The overall procedure lasts pretty long, though. :Omega can hover temporarily. To make up for his lack of speed, he can both punch and shoot gattling bullets at opponents. Jet :Not wanting to be outdone by Sonic, he enters the hectic races of Sonic Rivals. :Attack-Wind Blade: Blades of air slice into opponents, doing no damage with a brief stun, as the wind pushes them backwards. :Boost-Extreme Gear: Being a cheap ass, Jet gets on his board to ensure a long-lasting boost, albeit with a speed behind other boosts. :He slices opponents with his fans for his ability. Shade :The friendly but serious rival of Knuckles prepares to race! :Attack-Leech Wave: All enemies steadily lose rings and slow down :Boost-Cloak: Disappears temporarily, reappearing farther down the course. She teleports a short distance but does so quickly. :She slices enemies with her leech blade to steal rings from them, albeit she is pretty slow. Courses Now, onto courses. Green Hill Zone-Sonic’s stage, with simple obstacles such as spike traps and crumbling terrain. Angel Island-Knuckles’ stage, with mushrooms to jump on and levers to pull, activating air ducts to lift you up. Radical Highway-Shadow’s stage, with plenty of rails to grind on and extremely steep ramps. Poles also allow swinging off of and there are many gaps. Soleanna-There’s not too many traps here, but Silver’s course has a nice aesthetic. J Airship Zone-A very hectic level on the top of a giant battleship. Robots, perilous falls, and just about every trap Eggman’s ever thought of are included, proving a fitting level for Metal. Emerald Hill Zone-Tails’ course is similar to Sonic’s, but with more enemies. Night Casino-Rouge’s stage is filled with bumpers and tubes used to spin through. Many people will be distracted by all the lights, just like they are to Rouge. Many alternate routes available. Bamboo Jungle-Representing Espio, the thick groups of bamboo stalks are difficult to navigate through. Leaf Swirl Zone-Blaze has access to loop-de-loops and swinging vines on this course, based off of Sonic Rush. Egg Factory-Omega can finally pwn Eggman’s robots and win a race at the same time. Lava pits and barrels often cease progress. Megalo Station-Even Jet may have a rough time maneuvering around the congestion of rails and trains in this course. A pretty daunting, but not impossible course. Nocturne-Shade’s home planet provides a dark and chilling atmosphere, with laser turrets and plenty of alternate shuttle loop routes. [[User:E123Brawler|'E123']][[User talk:E123Brawler|'Brawler']] 20:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Fairfieldfencer FFF *NOTE: Copied most of SLJ's playable characters because I couldn't be bothered to look up the ones that were already in the previous. :Eh? Well, Rivals 1 had Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Metal. :Rivas 2 added Rouge, Tails, and Espio to that. :Rumor has it, that if we do get a Rivals 3, Omega, Vector, Amy, and Cream will be added. Though, it's currently unlikely we'll get a 3rd Rivals. I'd like to see it happen, but, doesn't look it's gonna happen... Skeletal [[User:SLJCOAAATR 1|'SLJCOAAATR]] 03:30, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Playable Team 1 *'Sonic' Sonic Boom. Activate Sonic's super speed. *'Tails' Tail copter. Allows Tails to fly. *'Knuckles' Super smash. Crushes enemies and objects. Team 2 *'Shadow' Chaos control. Slows time around the rival. *'Rouge' Bat guard. Defends rouge *'Omega' Missile. Locks a homing missile on to nearest rival. Team 3 *'Amy' Hammer power. Hammers enemies into the ground. *'Cream' Chao guard. Asks Cheese to call his friends to make a shild around her. Or Omochao attack. Cream calls Omochao and has him electrocute the other rivals. *'Big' Froggy Poison. Froggy kisses a rival and slowly drains their rings. Team 4 *'Silver' Psychokinesis. The rival becomes confused and temporarily forgets that he's racing. *'Blaze the Cat' Fire wall. Blaze summons an aura of fire to protect herself from enemies. *'Marine the Raccoon' Water bomb. Launches an orb of water at her opponent that temporarily slows them down. Non-Playable *'Doctor Eggman' *'Eggman Nega' *'Johnny' (Needs a third villain.) *'Metal Sonic''' (Acts as a rival to Omega.) Stages *'Emerald Coast' *'Angel Island' *'Calm City Resort' *'Iron Jungle' *'Lava Shelter' *'White Acopolis' Modes *'Story' *'Race' *'Battle' *'Boss' *'Multiplayer' *'Card' *'Shop' *'Options' *'free play' CBFan's thoughts OK, thought I might as well post my ideas. Playable Characters *'Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Silver The Hedgehog' *'Espio The Chameleon' *'Shadow The Hedgehog' *'E-123 Omega' *'Knuckles The Echidna' *'Rouge The Bat' *'Blaze The Cat' *'Cream The Rabbit' *'Charmy Bee' *'Jet The Hawk' Non-Playable Characters *'Dr Eggman' *'Eggman Nega' *'Metal Sonic' *'Amy Rose' *'Vector The Crocodile' Modes *Story *Race *Battle *Boss *Multiplayer *Options *Free play CBFan 21:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) User Playable Characters TEAM SONIC *'Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' TEAM EDCHIDNA *'Knuckles The Echidna' *'Shade The Echidna' TEAM DARK *'Shadow The Hedgehog' *'Rouge The Bat' TEAM RUSH *'Silver The Hedgehog' *'Blaze The Cat' TEAM CHAOTIX *'Espio The Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' TEAM RIDERS *'Jet The Hawk' *'Metal Sonic' Non-Playable Characters *'Dr Eggman' *'Eggman Nega' *'Amy Rose' *'Vector The Crocodile' Modes *Story *Race *Battle *Boss *Multiplayer *Options *Free play